With recent advances in digital transmission technology, cable television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing video services and navigating a subscriber or user through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at the client's site. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art. A DHCT typically receives compressed digital audio and video data and then decompresses it prior to presenting it to a user.
Video compression methods reduce the bandwidth and storage requirements of digital video signals in applications such as high-definition television, video-on-demand, and multimedia communications. Moreover, video compression is useful for transmission of broadcast, satellite, and cable television signals as evident in satellite up-link technology where multiple compressed digital video channels can be transmitted over one transponder instead of just one analog video channel.
Digital video compression methods work by exploiting data redundancy in a video sequence (i.e., a sequence of digitized pictures). There are two types of redundancies exploited in a video sequence, namely, spatial and temporal, as is the case in existing video coding standards. A description of these standards can be found in the following publications which are herein incorporated by reference: (1) ISO/IEC International Standard IS 11172-2, “Information technology—Coding of moving pictures and associated audio for digital storage media at up to about 1.5 Mbits/s—Part 2: video,” 1993; (2) ITU-T Recommendation H.262 (1995): “Generic coding of moving pictures and associated audio: video,” (ISO/IEC 13818-2); (3) ITU-T Recommendation H.261 (1993): “Video codec for audiovisual services at p×64 kbits/s”; (4) Draft ITU-T Recommendation H.263 (1995): “Video codec for low bitrate communications.”
One of the most important standards developed by the Moving Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) is the MPEG-2 standard. The video specification of MPEG-2 uses three predominant picture types: Intra frames (I frames), Predictive frames (P frames), and bidirectional frames (B frames). I frames are compressed by exploiting the internal spatial redundancy of each macroblock independently of reference pictures. The first picture of a picture sequence is an I frame. P frames are pictures in which macroblocks can be compressed by predicting their value from a past reference picture. A past reference picture is a picture, either an I or another P frame that is to be reconstructed and displayed prior to the current picture.
Information in past reference pictures is used to predict macroblocks in P or B frames. Each macroblock in a P frame potentially references a 16×16 pixel region in the reconstructed past reference picture. Thus a P frame demands more bus bandwidth to decompress than an I frame since the video decoder potentially needs to access data corresponding to a 16×16 pixel region or two 16×8 pixel regions from the reference picture stored in memory. P frames consume more memory to decompress than I frames since the past reference picture must be stored during decompression in memory.
If each macroblock in a 720×480 P frame is motion compensated and each pixel in memory is stored on average as 1.5 bytes, then at 30 pictures per second, the bus bandwidth requirement to retrieve 16×16 predictor blocks is 15,520,000 bytes per second. However, if each macroblock is encoded with two 16×8 block predictors, depending on the organization of data in memory, the bus bandwidth consumed is potentially doubled to 31,140,000 bytes per second. For PAL compressed pictures more bus bandwidth is consumed since the picture resolution is 720×576.
Macroblocks in B frames are eligible for compression in reference to both a past and a future reference picture. A future reference picture is a picture, either an I or a P frame, that is to be displayed after the current picture. I and P frames serve as reference pictures for motion compensation in B frames. One of the reference pictures is a past reference picture, the other is a future reference picture. The future reference picture is transmitted before the intermediate B frames can be decompressed and displayed by the video decoder. A future reference picture is decompressed and reconstructed prior to its targeted display time so that its information is available to the video decoder for the decompression of B frames. Consequently, pictures in MPEG-2 video are specified in the compressed video stream in the order that they require to be decompressed and reconstructed rather than on the order that they are to be displayed. One of the functions of a decompression and display device is to display pictures in their proper display order.
B frames consume more memory to decompress than P frames since a past and a future reference picture are stored during decompression in media memory. Each macroblock in a B frame potentially references two 16×16 or four 16×8 pixel regions in the reconstructed reference pictures. Thus a B frame demands more bus bandwidth to decompress than P and I frames since the video decoder potentially needs to access data corresponding to two 16×16 or four 16×8 pixel regions from the reference picture stored in media memory. B frames do not serve as reference pictures, so if they are not decompressed and reconstructed by the video decoder, the subsequent decoding of pictures is not affected.
If each macroblock in a 720×480 B frame is motion compensated, the bus bandwidth requirement to retrieve two 16×16 predictor blocks is 31,140,000 bytes per second. If each macroblock is encoded with four 16×8 block predictors, the bus bandwidth consumed is potentially doubled to 62,280,000 bytes per second. However, not all pictures in an MPEG-2 stream are B frames. For PAL compressed pictures more bus bandwidth is consumed since the picture resolution is 720×576. Each picture decompressed by the video decoder is written to a picture buffer in media memory. Thus, writing the reconstruction of each decompressed picture to memory consumes a bus bandwidth of 15,520,000 bytes per second.
Video decompression requires a relatively large amount of memory and use of other resources, and ample access to those resources must be budgeted. Therefore, consumer devices such as DHCTs that feature limited memory and limited bus bandwidth, for example, may not have capabilities to render other media, such as the generation and display of high resolution graphics, simultaneously with video, especially when the processing of the media in a DHCT impinges on the limited amount of memory and/or the budgeted bus bandwidth required for video processing. As a result, the generation and display of media graphics are often compromised. For example, an electronic program guide that is presented along-side a reduced video screen may have to be generated and stored in memory at a lower spatial resolution and/or lower color bit-depth since there may not be enough memory and/or bus bandwidth resources to accommodate video decompression as well as a high resolution graphics presentation. As a result, there is a need for a system and method for managing constrained resources in a more efficient and/or effective manner.